


Meeting The Parents...Again

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: Meeting The Parents...AgainAuthor/Artist: Orpheous87 (Team Nimbus 2000)Rating: GBoard Position(or card image): Azka-DamnPrompt: Prompt based on roll - Minimum: 69 Maximum: 690Roll: 7"If only you knew what you've brought upon yourself."Word Count: 667 wordsSummary: Harry & Draco go for dinner with Draco's parents.





	Meeting The Parents...Again

**Author's Note:**

> I know the Azka-Damn prompts are supposed to be a bit more risqué, but that is _really_ not my forte so I hope this fills the prompt well enough!

“Are we really doing this?” Harry asked, tugging at his shirt as he looked up at Draco. 

Draco nodded. “We are really doing this,” he said. “If only you knew what you’ve brought upon yourself by being my _significant other_ ,” he added with a smirk. 

Harry swallowed and looked at his reflection in the mirror that was at the end of their bed. “Do I look okay?” 

Draco looked at him critically. “Honestly? You look like _you_ ,” he said. “Your hair is… inexplicable as always and that shirt could do with starching.” 

Harry raised a hand to his hair, as if to tidy it but Draco caught his wrist gently. 

“Don’t touch it,” he said softly. “I like how you look. If my parents don’t, well, they’re not the ones sleeping with you.” 

Harry flushed and turned to look at Draco now. “And thank Merlin they’re not. That would be all kinds of weird,” he said with a small smile. “Are you sure this will be okay?” 

Draco nodded, leaning in to press a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “You look fine,” he said firmly. “It’s only a casual Christmas Eve dinner. Nothing fancy.” 

Harry snorted. “Like your family know the meaning of the word casual,” he said with a grin. “When was the last time you wore a t-shirt?” 

“Shut up,” Draco smiled, pressing his lips to Harry’s this time. “We need to get going.” 

“Alright,” Harry sighed, pulling back from the kiss. “Have you got the presents for your parents?”

Draco nodded and patted his pocket. “Shrunk down and stored safely.” 

“Floo then?” Harry asked, moving toward the door. 

“Merlin, yes,” Draco said, fastening his travelling cloak around his shoulders. “It’s too cold to Apparate. Well, too cold to walk up that bloody drive anyway.” 

Harry chuckled and headed downstairs to the kitchen. He knew it was silly to still be intimidated by Lucius Malfoy, but really, he couldn’t help it. The man was so stiff and formal that it flustered him. This was the first Christmas that he and Draco had spent together outside of school and Harry could count on one hand the number of times that he’d visited the Manor. After the battle had ended and they’d had another year at Hogwarts, he and Draco had realised that despite their differences, they really couldn’t live without each other and Draco had moved into Grimmauld Place. 

Draco opened the container of Floo powder and peered in. “We’ll need to get some more of this,” he said. “We’re getting low.”

Harry nodded. “I’ll put it on my list,” he said, taking a handful. “You go first.” 

Draco shook his head, putting the container back on the mantle. “We’ll go together,” he said, linking his arm with Harry’s and holding tight. 

Harry smiled, squeezing Draco’s arm gently. “Malfoy Manor!” he called clearly as he threw the powder into the flames before he and Draco stepped in. 

Stepping out of the fire at the other end, Harry stumbled slightly, thankful for Draco’s strong grip on his arm. He wasn’t sure he’d ever really get used to the feeling of Flooing. 

“Young Masters! Dippy will announce your arrival,” a House Elf squeaked as Draco brushed small specks of soot off both his and Harry’s shoulders. 

“Thank you, Dippy,” Harry smiled. 

“Ready?” Draco asked softly, wiping a smudge off Harry’s cheek gently.

Harry took a deep breath and nodded, trying to ignore the tingle of his skin under Draco’s thumb. “As I’ll ever be.” 

“Come on then,” Draco said, leading Harry from the kitchen toward the new dining room. The Manor had been completely remodelled after the battle, his mother unable to keep it the same after the atrocities that had happened. 

Entering the dining room, Draco greeted both of his parents warmly. 

“Hello again Mr and Mrs Malfoy,” Harry said politely, unsure how to really greet them. 

“Harry, it’s lovely to see you,” Narcissa said, Lucius simply nodded.

Harry had a feeling it would be a long night.


End file.
